The Broken Trinity
by AngelT
Summary: Word travels even across the oceans and through the storms and the disturbing news about Mathias and his Solarii cult reaches the mainland. A man volunteers to go and investigate the situation but he has the motives of his own...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Good day to those, who had decided to grace this fic with their visit. There are a few things I would like to bring your attention to before you start reading this:

a) I am not a native English speaker and I do not use beta. I proofread the content myself and improve as much flaws as I can find. I do my best and if it is offensive to you in any way, I truly apologize for it.

b) I might not update frequently. I will try to do so but I am on the final lap for my diploma and I was really unsure of even starting this whole ordeal but my inner fan-girl demanded an outlet. So apologies if I update with the speed of a turtle.

c) I write short chapters. Really. I hardly ever hit past 1500 words. But I prefer writing per event/scene and uniting several scenes in one chapter is really not my thing.

d) Last but not least, if you have a comment, a wish or a critique you want to discuss privately - feel free to shoot me a PM, I'll be more then happy to answer any questions/take suggestions, etc.

The bullet-points above are made this way because in the past I had received similar questions at one point or another. So I want to spare you some time, dear reader. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my little crazy idea.

Cheers, AngelT

* * *

Docks. He had been in so many that they all seemed like home to him nowadays. The smells, the sounds… While irritating and somewhat appalling to others it gave him the sense of adventure and the feeling of freedom. He grew up in the military family and spent most of his time at sea, staying in the harbors of exotic countries and sneaking out as soon as he figured out how to avoid detection by his mother, the fiercest alarm system that had ever been created.

Looking back he saw her reasons, a teenager alone in the dark alleyways of an alien country is a recipe for all kinds of disasters. But he got by, for he had wit and a couple of talents your general street thug would not expect to find in a scrawny-looking kid. For better or worse, wherever his family had been stationed, he had more then enough time to pick up the basics of the local language and by the time they stopped moving from place to place he had accumulated more then enough knowledge of languages, so when the time had come to choose his future career, interpreter was the choice he was the most comfortable with. Attaching himself to the military was his way of trying to lead the more exciting life. Sitting and rustling with papers in some sad and grey notary office sounded like a death sentence.

However, life works in mysterious ways, say some and so, instead of enjoying easy life of being stationed somewhere in the nice warm tropics, he was now making his way through the cold and drizzly Boston evening, searching for the pier number '17', where the contact would be waiting for him with the keys to the research vessel and further instructions on the matter.

You would think dock 17 would be close by but he had to wander around the pier for about half an hour, squinting at the small number plates that were partly obstructed by the snowflakes the size of an overfed seagull. Couple of times he thought he had found it but at the closer examination it turned out something else with the number '7' that had conveniently been poking out from the snow and teasing him mercilessly. As he angrily kicked a small pole with number '37' on it all of a sudden he had heard a voice that was probably calling him, as there was no-one else around.

"Hey you! What's your business here?"

The voice was coming from one of the ships stationed at this pier. Well, it was a wild guess. It was getting really dark and blizzard was getting stronger so anything that was beyond meter and a half of visibility looked like a black mass. Or a pile of elephants if the black mass was boring and unsatisfactory to your imagination. He came closer and cupped the hands in front of his mouth.

"I am looking for pier '17' and been at it since forever."

He heard laughter at the deck of the ship.

"Then you aren't very bright, are you? You do know that piers extend in the sea and the numbers go accordingly?"

Yes, he knew, but he had so much on his mind that he had forgotten. This was embarrassing but he had no time to stand and blush like a little five-year old.

"Well… thanks anyway." He muttered under his breath and gave a vague wave, not really caring if they acknowledge or even hear him. The rest of the search went much smoother and after a quick sprint up and down a couple of rows he had finally found the pier he was looking for. Compared to the previous enormous mass, this one was much more compact which implied it was a small vessel meant to accommodate probably two people with relative comfort. He knocked on the hull with several pauses in between just like he was asked to.

"Password."

"Some Latin bullshit only they care about."

"They've told me that would be your answer."

This was followed by a nervous chuckle and next moment the gangplank had dropped on the pier. It was bliss to finally step away from the wind in a safer and a bit warmer environment. The lights in a small cabin went on and he could finally look around. This was an expensive ship. It looked expensive, it even smelled expensive. The wooden panels adorning the walls were definitely oak. Maroon colored velvet seats… Why would someone put so much money into the research vessel that most likely then not end up just like the rest of them?

"Her name is Solis Regina, by the way."

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the guy that was standing behind him and blocking the doorway. A short mousey man with watery blue eyes deep in their sockets. He almost looked comic with his enormous ears and grey-blond hair.

"Solis Regina? A fitting name, I guess." He paused for a second. "I assume I have to introduce myself." He outstretched his arm towards the scrawny guy. "Kurtis Trent."

The guy shook his hand very carefully as if it was made out of glass; his squeeze was very light and disgusting somehow. Kurtis had immediately decided he will not be shaking his hand ever again.

"Cole Harper, I'll be giving you basic instructions about your future, shall we say, _trip_."

Kurtis dropped down on one of the velvet seats, it was a welcoming feel after running like a headless chicken around the cold docks. Something in Cole's voice told him the instructions would be, indeed, very basic. Then again, he had most of the information he needed to go on this trip but no means to actually bring his plan to life. That is why he needed their resources and the organization was very happy to provide them.

"I was told you have been staying up to date with what our organization is up to these days and that you were the one to contact us."

A curt nod was the confirmation of that statement followed by popping out a cigarette and opening one of the portholes to let the smoke out. Harper did not even twitch.

"There were no questions asked as we were aware of your heritage and your overall level of skill, thus I will not question them either. I will keep our interaction to the minimum so I do waste neither yours, nor my time."

Harper carefully pulled the cushion of one of the seats up, revealing a small metal box within. He handed it to Kurtis and immediately crossed his hands behind his back. It looked as if he felt almost uncomfortable having his hands free and about.

"Here you will find the necessary maps and charts to get you to your destination and additional notes of the most 'recent' reports about the matter. A list of frequencies you can use to contact us. Within the ship you will find all the equipment that you will or might need for your journey… Do you have any further questions?"

Kurtis pondered for a bit, gazing into the dark horizon and slowly blew the smoke out from his nose. The cigarette was smoked down to the filter and so he tossed it out of the porthole. Mother Nature had punished him enough today; this will hardly make the matters worse.

"When do they want me to start?"

"As soon as possible."

Kurtis stood up and was now towering over poor Cole, who felt really intimidated but did his best not to show it. He was, alas, unsuccessful and kept shifting uncomfortably, his scared gaze jumping all over the place. A member of secret organization or not, he was probably not the most popular kid at school. Or at college. Or anywhere, really. Kurtis pet Harper softly on the shoulder, at which point the poor man looked like his knees would give up on him.

"Well, buddy, go home. I'll take it from here."

He did not have to ask twice, Cole Harper cleared the premises in a matter of seconds. In fact he may have decided to put his coat outside, just so he could be away from Kurtis and his intimidating nature. Whatever the leaders of the organization told him about Kurtis and his family heritage must have been very impressive to create such an impact. But impact or not, no heritage would make him go outside in that blizzard. Solis Regina had bed and heating and he had decided to spend the night here. Starting to get used to this sort of life again was not a bad idea either. Apartments and soft beds are a bad influence for the free spirit, that's what his father always used to say. Kurtis brushed fingers through his hair thoughtfully, and absentmindedly glanced at the box that he put besides him during the conversation with Harper. He carefully took one of the charts out and unfolded it. A somewhat old plan with probable, but not necessarily tested, safe passageway to his destination.

"Well, Yamatai, let us finally see what are you all about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Yep, I am still alive. I am finally done with school and I wanted to celebrate it by writing a chapter. In a 30 degree heat, sweating like a pig. So I hope the chapter I've produced is tolerable enough. I am, however, slightly proud with the amount of descriptions, usually I am too good with those.

Just as usual: no beta, English is my second language... You know the drill ;)

Hopefully you enjoy and, as usual, opinions are most welcome. They motivate/help me to write better.

Cheers to all,

AngelT

* * *

Kurtis checked the coordinates on the charts one more time and then looked straight ahead of him, where in the gentle light of the rising sun bathed the island of Yamatai. Or so the coordinates were implying. He had, of course, his gut feeling to trust as well - Kurtis had never seen Yamatai but his heritage by blood made sure to make him feel uneasy each time he saw the island looming on the horizon. The queasiness could have been anything but Kurtis considered himself being above the random fluttering butterflies in the stomach. He was also not prone to getting sea-sick. It was the island. And the closer he was getting, the stronger the feeling was becoming.

_I know what awaits me._

Many of his 'brothers' traveled this one way trip. Kurtis smirked at the thought. He did not say the vows yet and most likely would refuse to do it unless absolutely cornered, but for now he was affiliating with them and had to call the things what they were. Through trial and error, at the cost of numerous lives, the detailed map was made that, amongst other things, indicated several possible passageways to get the ship safely in one of the numerous natural havens that had appeared in the rocky shore of Yamatai throughout many centuries. There was no guarantee any of this would work but then the next person who might come this way will have less dangerous options to choose from.

The sky was clear. So clear it seemed unnatural. Perhaps because Kurtis was aware of the true nature of this stillness. The moment some poor unaware sod would get close enough to the island, the hell itself would open its gates and let out the mightiest storm one had ever seen. So many people and vessels had disappeared before ever reaching the shore.

Kurtis looked up again, his gaze fixed upon the majestic peaks that were black now, engulfed in the golden light of a new morning.

_I will make it though, I __**have**__ to._

He stood up, letting a couple of papers slide down his knees onto the ground and proceeded into the back section of Solis Regina where he kept his supplies. A moderately heavy lemon-yellow backpack stood neatly in the corner. Kurtis had already checked its contents twice to make sure that there was nothing important he had forgotten and he was not about to do it again. The only last things he needed to add to this lemon monstrosity were the maps and charts that were now sprawled across the table and over the floor. Kurtis grabbed a couple of re-sealable water-proof bags and placed the papers within, closing the pack and carefully zipping the papers shut within the small front compartment. Kurtis put the lifejacket on, grabbed the backpack and swung it casually over one shoulder. Unsatisfied with the result he decided to put the backpack on properly.

_Well, I guess it is show time._

His fingers curled around the steering wheel as he, once again, looked to the east where the black peaks became that of the shimmering blinding silver, the snow reflecting the sunlight. Kurtis turned the ignition key, making the motor purr softly and turned the wheel slightly to the right. His trek had begun.

Solis Regina was slowly gliding along the water that looked like a mirror, so still it was. Soon he would reach it, that invisible line which encircled the whole island. The line, the wall… People could have called it whatever they wanted but the outcome had been always the same: as soon as the vessel would cross the invisible border, there was nothing but doom ahead for it and its passengers. Even if you were prepared and you knew what lies ahead, you have a fifty percent chance of not making it to the shore. And even then, the doom that is cast upon you by Yamatai will always be one step behind you, chasing, grabbing you by your heels and calling. Always calling… In a sweet voice of a queen long missing, chiming for her servant to return and face her for the treason he had committed.

The sudden fresh gust of wind woke Kurtis up from his thoughts, his skin crawling with goosebums. Not because of the wind but because of the fear that had grabbed his stomach with sharp icy claws.

_She knows._

The sky had darkened in a matter of seconds and kept darkening even now, progressing from gloomy grey to menacing black. The wind was getting stronger and Kurtis made the ship cut through the waves even faster. He had to get as close to the island as possible before Solis Regina will give up on him. The fact that the small ship would not make it to the shore was obvious, this safe passage proved to be as much of the myth as a couple of others that were marked on the chart as inefficient. The waves were getting higher; soon a cold splash of water had reached him through the open porthole. Kurtis shivered and slammed it shut; by now Solis Regina was rocking wildly, diving up and down the waves that were at least two meters high. Her keel pierced through the walls of water, as if she was fighting for her survival.

_Me and you both, sister._

Through the wall of rain he could still make out the outline of the shore that was getting closer. Around it he could see a few big dark hulking masses that were randomly scattered around; they could have been cliffs but most likely they were the decaying skeletons of those who came before. Kurtis caught himself calling out to a higher entity to guide him through this path. He was not a religious type and, unless a couple of singing angels would carry him to the safety, most likely would not become one in the nearest future, however his mother did value the faith and made sure her son would be educated enough to later be able to make the choice for himself.

It was no Gabriel that had suddenly popped out of the darkness to the left of the ship, only a old rusted hull of what seemed like a destroyer; the lonely beam of a small searchlight atop his ship glided over the decaying grey wreck and illuminated the hull number. Kurtis had little time to properly read it; he twitched and instinctively steered the ship away from the possible collision. With the heavy waves pounding on her hull, Solis Regina started to list heavily on her right side, the water pouring over the deck. The attempts to straighten the ship proved fruitless as more water found its way into the cabin. Kurtis knew then that he will have to abandon the ship before the weight of water turns it upside down, dragging him along with it. The water was reaching past his knees and the ship's listing got so drastic he could not keep the balance anymore. Half rolling down, half swimming he made it outside the captain's cabin and fell straight in the cold water. His backpack and clothes tried to drag him down but the lifejacket was made to support heavier people and did its job well. Knowing that the sinking ship will create a deadly funnel, Kurtis used the hull of Solis Regina to give himself a boost and tried to swim away. Too late he realized that the speed of the sinking boat was much faster then his own: it was as if something suddenly pulled him at his legs. First gently and then more rough.

_If I do not find something to hold onto soon, I am dead._

Kurtis felt strangely calm. It was surprising as he was not ready to die. And he did not have a backup plan for something like this. He watched he maw of funnel growing larger as the white bottom of Solis Regina glimmered ghostly in the flashes of lightning.

_It looks like a whale… Moby Dick would be a much more fitting name from this angle._

He was getting tired, struggling with the water and the waves and he was loosing the fight. He wished he could see something to grab onto, to wait out till the water calms down… to rest and then swim to the shore. But there was nothing.

_The destroyer._

When he first had observed the wreck it looked smooth as a butt of a baby. As smooth as a butt would stay while rusting in the salty water for nearly sixty years. But now the flashes of lightning had revealed rusted poles that were sticking from under the water further to the right. He would have to risk it and take the funnel ride, grabbing the nearest beam at the last moment.

Kurtis took a deep breath and stopped struggling. It had all happened so fast: the current had pulled him in and on his first attempt to grab the pole Kurtis was too late and his palms scraped along the sharp rusted edges of the beam. It was painful but he was too occupied to pay it mind for now. The beam was hurrying at him once again, noticeably lower.

_I am getting sucked in. My last chance._

He outstretched his arms and almost missed the pole the second time but luck was on his side. He managed to curl his left arm around the rusted surface and close his fingers around the strap of his backpack creating a lock. The centrifugal force had tugged on him so hard that Kurtis felt something popping in his left shoulder and this time he screamed. However, the self preservation instinct had won over and he managed to keep his arm fixed, while curling his right arm around as well. Next were the legs and now Kurtis was clutching the beam with both legs and arms, trying to ignore pulsating pain in the shoulder and realizing that once the funnel is gone he will find himself underwater.

Kurtis did not know how much time had passed till the funnel started to die down. All he knew was that the pain in his shoulder had crept up and settled down in his head, pounding relentlessly and making him regret his every blink and breath.

The water had suddenly swooped at him and before Kurtis knew he was in the wet and cold darkness, his lungs beginning to burn from the lack of air. Kurtis pushed away from the pole and tried to swim upwards, however he did not have much strength left and the backpack had suddenly felt as heavy as a boulder. He struggled for a bit and had finally managed to take it off, clenching teeth together from the shooting pain that ran through his arm every time he moved it even the slightest bit.

Kurtis was seeing black circles swimming in front of his eyes by the time he burst out on the surface. The storm was dying down as well but even then Kurtis was not sure he would be able to swim all the way to the shore.

As the first sunbeam pierced the gloomy sky, he saw that the destroyer had more to offer then just a couple of rusted poles. There was a gaping gash in the hull and when Kurtis swam towards it he saw that there was enough space for him to fit in and even sit up. With much effort he pulled himself up and squeezed in. The rusted piece of metal on his left side missed his eye by a centimeter and left a bleeding scratch on his cheek. But Kurtis had hardly felt it: the minute his back had touched the cool metal of the hull, the pain from his wounds and the dislocated shoulder had assaulted his consciousness all at once and he fainted.


End file.
